


The fallen Crow

by Reader_as_YourName20



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, We stan Hooty here folk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader_as_YourName20/pseuds/Reader_as_YourName20
Summary: Crow, a nicknamed that was aspired from your moulting feather and its somber color, find herself lost.She wonder what she truly feels for one specific Owl Lady.Unknownst to you, the witch wonder the same.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Hooty & King, Eda Clawthorne/Reader, Hooty (The Owl House) & Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	The fallen Crow

**Author's Note:**

> THIS is obviously a self indulgent one-shot because I adore Edalyn Clawthorne and The Owl House so much, but I didn't use the "Y/N", avoid it even, so Eda calls you "Crow" in its place.
> 
> ***Warning: implied suicide attempt (nothing too dark and visualised, but you did jump off a mountain)
> 
> NOW START WITH THE STORY

> **There** _will always be times -predictable, these times are -you get lost, but not within these woods, no._

More of, inside your head.

She says that you stare to the abyss of the sky, when this happens. That your wings flutter, the motion is enough to shed many of your decaying feathers, and the way your face formed after closing your eyes.

But it's the longing, she said, that always gave it away.

You tell her about your family and how they tried to treat your… abnormal tendencies, but it never did go away.

It's hard to concentrate. You even tried so hard to focus on focusing alone, but you continue to be lost.

Like when they tell you to look others in their eyes, and you do it because it's proper and a show of respect to who was talking.

...But in the middle of it, you'd realize that you actually don't know what they're saying anymore, which brings more trouble than it's worth.

They say that it must be a curse, the way you are. And you believed it, thank the Gods that they are merciful -because if you were truly a bad omen, they would have banished you a long time ago.

Well... guess who's talking now.

So you don't listen to the voices in your head -you don't pay any mind to those who say that you must go back from whence you came, knowing well that your escape is justified.

They won't easily accept that you've already answered for each committed insubordination and treasons they hold against you.

It was them that insisted for their own justice to be served just because they hold themselves as the higher beings, because they know better, and today, starting with you, is the product of that kind of judgment.

Your wings hurt sometimes.

You know why.

Of course you do, it's your fault that your partner suffers intense pain whenever you move them, shedding contour feathers you adore as a cry for help.

Tall as your body and softly arched like concave, your wings are, but the moment when they reach for the heavens, the birdlike pair attached on your back can easily intimidate those who are seeing and aware.

But their color drains quickly when they are lost. Black they become as they fall, losing connection to you. It hurts to see it happen, as if each shed an anonymous magic poking you like needles.

And you think of it -get lost inside your head every time.

You’re free, but at what cost?

* * *

Edalyn Clawthorne is a magnificent creature, an embodiment of free will. A mischievous enigma, jovial and ever a con to her kind -a willing criminal that knows she mustn't be ever underestimated.

You hadn't planned meeting her, believe it or not.

You were lost when she found you.

Well, it was her creature that found you first and the demon called her to you.

She was vigilant when she approached and you -with a bleeding back and chains on both her wrists and ankles -she happily invited into her house.

A hospitality with a price, you soon realize. Your story in exchange for a shelter from the boiling rain of the Isle, she said.

You still followed her and her demons, while the one who found you is picking up the bugs he found on your wings.

He is buoyant, a creature with capability of extending himself, and very talkative. He remained this way even when the witch hit him on the head, doing it with a warning.

The other one, with four limbs and a skull on his face, was much quieter. More observant.

He looks at you with a glare and a snarl vibrating on his throat, before crawling into the woman's gray hair to hide.

He clearly knows what you are but the King of Demons, as he introduced himself, is lenient as he said nothing about your abominable kind.

You also learn that the owl demon is not just a head. It lives as the witch's abode in the name of Hooty.

He is excited to have you aboard, welcoming you almost immediately but he was dismissed as soon as everyone got inside.

The chains stay on you, explaining that they were magically forged to be bound to you forever, so the witch busy herself by aiding the wounds inflicted on your back.

You let her, even when your conflicted issues with being touched by one's witchcraft hovers.

To take your mind off it, the witch gives you her cue, so you begin your tale.

The King watched you carefully as he sat on soft furniture -a couch, the witch said -with his head tilt to the side.

You think of him as merciful when he finally stopped regarding you with suspicion. Or perhaps it makes him naive, to begin pitying you.

The witch finished tending to your wounds and you were quick to dote on her. Her magic is potent yet, as if something is feeding from her magic, it easily exhausts the witch.

To the King you inquired where the woman's resting place and you were led to the second floor. You feel your legs shaking, your own exhaustion catching up, but you hype yourself to be strong.

Mayhaps this is why your brothers were insistent to have their bodies trained under Gunther.

Whether it is or not, you can never know the answer...

Edalyn seems to regain consciousness as you near her designated chamber.

In front of her doorstep you stop and begin to ponder if you should continue in or not, as you’re unsure if it’s your place to even dare enter her domain.

So you watch her blink, let her look at you with her golden eyes, hoping she’d decide.

“As much as I enjoy being carried,” Her voice has a rasp that you only heard from her, for your people always speak in hush -voices never raised, never too quiet -yet you find the tone endearing as she instructs you to get inside "...this instance. I can feel you shaking."

The witch didn’t even seem bothered by your proximity, she even said she enjoyed you carrying her! And this, to you, is a sign of Edalyn’s selfless trust. That thought made your wings gently flap, alas for now, you will happily ignore the fact that the witch must have had no idea of what this is making you feel.

Edalyn laughed, casually thanking you for bringing her up to her room, and she jumped off your arms before snapping her fingers -her magic changed her attire as commanded. But before she could throw herself into her nest, the King brought up that you had no room to rest.

“Ah, I knew I was forgetting something.” The witch hummed. “You should probably take the couch down…”

Her words were lost for you, as you see the nest behind Edalyn and all your attention focused on it as you slowly lose bits of rational thoughts. It was not made of soft materials, of fabric meant to bring much needed heat, nor did it have the cotton of your home’s nest, but it’s a nest nonetheless.

It brings up memories far older than noon, of a fledgling vulnerable and trapped in the comfort of her mother’s nest, told to stay inside while the older fledgling are taking their first flight as a flock.

Edalyn watched you invade her space with this specific look on your face. Filled with longing, lost in the familiar setting.

Your wings leave a trail of feathers, each losing its colour, becoming black, as it lands on the floor, and you step into the nest with a mew -a soft purr from your throat following the sound.

The sight was enough for Edalyn, who invited you to stay as she joins you in the nest.

The King of Demons made a small growling sound but he left without a word.

It was decided that you must return this kindness one day, one way or another, and before you know it, your drowsiness was enough to put you to sleep.

And when the early morning came, you woke up while clinging to a person’s arms.

You freeze, knowing well that no one else is supposed to be in your cell other than you -and for a moment you think you’re back to your father’s abode, so you wait for any familiar sound before opening your eyes.

One of your wings hover, wide spread over the witch and her back is facing you as she snores softly.

“Edalyn.” her name makes you smile as you say it, the syllables you never said before now tickling the inside of your mouth. It makes you want to say it again and again.

She heard you, apparently, and she turned her head to face you with her eyes squinted -refusing to become completely awake, you noted.

She groans seeing your wide eyes before huffing, “Too comfy.”

And you understand that many forms of your language aren't part of the witch’s culture, yet it made your heart throb with accelerating speed when Edalyn touched your wings. It’s considered taboo by everyone back home, to be touched so carelessly like that, and your mind races with the thought of recoiling away.

Yet you didn’t -couldn’t, in fact, as you realize that your body is in so much pain.

With no adrenaline pumping through your blood like last night, every part of you begins to hurt. Soreness made every muscle ache, and what’s worse was the pain on your back. As if your wings are still feeling the silver whips that keep hitting you.

You were focused on these feelings that you didn’t notice the witch -who sober up after hearing your pained whimpers -have left and gathered a potion in haste. She returns to see you curled up, wings around your person protectively.

She cradles your head and encourages you to drink the remedy. To help with the pain, she said.

Edalyn let you cry it out, realizing -as the time keeps on and the potion supposedly working by then -that this was long overdue, the grief and heartbreak that was clear on your face.

What am I supposed to do? She wondered, meeting your eyes next.

You look at her as if you knew she wanted to help.

“Stay.” you said, tears continuously filling up your eyes.

“Okay.”

* * *

You never left.

The “Just for another day” already passed, the “Just for tonight” never ended, and each other's “Goodbye” never came.

Edalyn never bothered to kick you out nor did the King of Demons complained about your presence, having to tolerate your cooking, which Edalyn -

“ _Just call me Eda_.”

You blinked at her, as she finally jumped off her magical staff and joined you on the roof.

" _Everyone else calls me that, ya know_." She detaches Owlbert on the top of her staff while you eye her with unfiltered awe and, when the Palisman turns into a conscious entity, he spreads his wings.

He took off with coos of delight and you watched him go with a longing you painfully tried to hide.

Still, the highly-esteemed and publicly proclaimed Owl Lady got a good read on you, and like the other times she sees that look on your face, she doesn't say a word about it.  
  
There are a lot of things neither of you had discussed yet, and it's becoming apparent that if you continue to stall, it might not end well for both of you.

Still, the witch gave no indication that what you've already shared isn't enough -perhap Edalyn sees herself in you, being both fugitive n'all.

" _Your name is beautiful_." You said, as if it explains your refusal to shorten the witch's name.

" _Ehh, tell that to Lily. She calls me that just to get into my nerves. Makes her feel superior, I think._ "

Lilith Clawthorne.

She was that woman who tried to pass through Hooty this morning with only one intention, which she broadcast in front of the house, and that is to arrest Edalyn and bring her to the Emperor's Coven.

She is also Edalyn's sister, which surprised you. None of them had any similarity to begin with, and the woman posing as a highly respected member of the Emperor's Coven seemed too uptight, unlike the air Edalyn carries around her.

You learn of their familial bond as Lilith retreats with her mob, calling out to Edalyn to promise, " _I will get you one day, Sister_."

No one got through Hooty, the jovial demon was very fiesty and too unpredictable for them. And the witch herself didn't seem too worried about the people by her doorsteps.

So you didn't come out of your hiding spot.

Edalyn was conversing with the demon when the coast was clear, about Lilith and "... _her goons are not allowed anywhere near the house, you got that Hooty?_ "

" _Awh, but they were nice to play with, hoot hoot_."

" _Fine_ ," Edalyn groans, " _you can do whatever you want with those twats, as long as nobody gets in_."

" _Yes! I got new playdates, hoot! Oh, a fly!_ "

You've climbed your way up to the roof while they were at it, deciding that tonight would be spent looking at the stars.

You once owned a star…

The memories of before, of your adventures in the pastel realm of your home, is becoming bittersweet. You are not proud of who you've become behind your family's many arlen, that's why you wanted to leave it all behind.

You believed you've done the right thing, somehow. Your Gods' hearkened your prayers and answered it, and that says so much.

Alas, perhaps karma decided all must be fair, that you're still alive. With fitting flightless consequences, as a feat.

It breaks your heart...

And dear Edalyn, a witch with no business to amend with you, is here standing beside you anyways.

She must know, and you will provide the truth -even if it makes this the last time you'll ever share such a calming atmosphere.

" _We don't have your kind of magic, back home_." You started and, curious, you look at the woman by the corner of your eyes to see if it summons any kind of reactions. There was none. " _We have our wings. They are like your Palisman, you could say. An independent entity, a being of its own, that we co-exist with._ "

You right wing begin to stretch towards the witch, saying hello, while the other one is curling under your arm as if to embrace you.

Edalyn's silence is starting to overwhelm you, as it leaves you in the dark of what the witch could be thinking.

You take a deep breath and face her. " _You can ask_ ," you implied, making an effort to break the silence, "... _me anything you want. I owe it to you, Edalyn_."

And because of the idle response, you hide your hands below the muscle of your wings to fiddle with your fingers.

" _And believe me when I say that I cannot bear to lie to you, after everything you did for me._ " You added.

" _You gotta do something for me first, Crow_." Golden eyes seem to glow, just for a second, as her head finally turns to you.

She blinks it away the moment your gaze connects with hers.

" _Anything_." You tell her.

A cheeky smile crossed her pale face, and knowingly you puff your scarlet cheeks in response.

"... _Call me Eda_."

- ** _Eda_** found your assistance very useful, as she gets tired from selling in the market and running away from the law once in a while.

One day, she explains the system being forced down on the youth, on her generation that knows the potential of their wild magic. She expressed great distaste to the Emperor and his Coven many times, and anyone else may call you bias but you always sided with the woman.

And you help her, since Edalyn found your interest in her human collectables as qualified to her standard. She segregated them, making sure that no silver will touch you, and you are forever thankful for each thoughtful action she displayed.

...And it never crossed your mind sooner, that she knew to do that first before letting you touch anything.

You also started collecting your feathers once King mentioned how rare it is and you give it to Eda as a token and another way she can profit.

She didn't want to take the offer so you had to be persistent.

You told her that it's your way of paying for your "rent", mentioning that you didn't want to be a freeloader -a term you learn from the King of Demons himself -and that it'll earn her more of her local currency.

Either she uses the feathers on her own brew or she sells it to other potioneers is up to Eda, you don't really mind as long she knows to keep her identity a secret.

You don't want anything bad to happen to the witch, after all.

The air that reaches you was a mixed fragrance of the primitive woods, mulchy but refreshing -something you grew to love in your days here in Eda’s home.

The King, or just King as the witch calls the small demon, is taking his afternoon bath. He threatened to kick you out of the house if you ever bothered him while using his precious time.

You never challenged such command from him, despite Eda’s assurance that he -"... _could do no harm to ya! His paws are too soft to do much damage. Believe me, he tried._ "

So you’re outside, up on the roof -looking at the sky you admittedly miss and watching the forest’s leaves fall on the lumpy mattress of the woods -to make sure that you wouldn’t be bothersome to the demon in anyways.

Hooty likes your company -likely too much, and Edalyn suspects that it’s because you have yet said no to his constant invitations.

Yet -not that it's hard to admit or anything -you, too, have grown attached to his weird ways, as he provides mindless conversation that helps you not think too much of the other voices in your mind.

Even when you're busy, he talks.

Like right now, as you're trying to get your wings to fly with you again. You can hear his chatter as he follows you and catches you before you hit the ground.

"Thank you, Hooty."

"It's okay. It's like I'm watching a boomerang trying to learn how to swim, but the best part is I'm also stuck in the loop, hoot."

He's being cheeky, you know. He found it amusing the first time you tried to fly, only to face-plant on the mud so many times.

Hooty watched it all happen, finding the situation humorous enough to share with King and Eda when they return home from a business day of pick pocketing in the market.

Eda had a surprising reaction to that, as she got mad at the demon house and insisted that if you ever tried such things again and got hurt, it'll be on Hooty.

“I thought you were supposed to join Eda on the market today?” The demon looks at you as he turns his face upside down in question. "Right, _hoooot_?"

His recurring expression of delight makes you chuckle.

“I was.” you told him, before explaining the feeling in your chest. You climb back to the roof, heaving but feeling accomplished that it only took you a minute to climb.

The demons followed you on the roof. “ _Hmm_ , maybe you’re just hungry!” and he begins choking, gargling until he spits out his collection of mushed leaves and eaten bugs dosed in his saliva. “You can have some of my food, best friend!”

You smile, petting his neck as you politely decline.

This is not the first time that the beige owl has vomited his meal for you, and his effort puts a smile on your face every time -though you wonder if he does it intentionally or is just being his mystic ways.

As the demon happily eats it back up, you let the silence between you two linger. His company alone is comfortable enough, even when he’s busy eating the bug you’ve found for him this early morning.

You decide to rest, let your disappointments dissolve with your exhaustion, your feet dangling on the edge of the roof.

And, while left to continue your wistful daze, you caught the sight of Edalyn returning home on her trusty Palisman.

You feel the muscle on your back flutter, an expression of your excitement, and the ruffling feathers that soon fall caught Hooty’s attention -he thought it was another mite. When he sees it was not a delicious bug as he hoped, he realizes your intention of jumping off the roof again just in time.

Hooty truly learned his lesson the last time you got too hurt under his watch.

Being caught once more, you thank the owl demon with rough scratching under his head before facing your witch to greet her.

A scream, though, told you that Edalyn wasn't alone as suspected.

"...I always dreamed about, so can you help me get back home?" A voice, so small and unsure, asked to Edalyn.

She hadn't seen you yet, but you can see her.

"Only if you help me first."

"A human?" You concluded with a frown, seeing round ears that distinguish the child's kind from a witch and yours.

With a hand on her hips, Eda let out a chortle at the look on your face. "Yep!" She answered for you, before looking back at the child behind her. "Now come along, human."

The child, the human, looks at you for the first time and her brown eyes widen. She's clearly taking you in, and you take this chance to get a hold of the witch.

"What is this child doing here, Eda?" You cannot help but sound timid as you ask this, but Edalyn looks so mischievous as she, without the child seeing, pressed a finger in her lips to indicate that whatever will happen next will probably be trouble.

"Whoa."

Your gaze met blinking eyes, blown with excitements that pair are as they look up to you. " _Dios Mios_ , are you an angel?"

"I -ah…" You step back as the human tries to get closer, startled and unable to handle such tantalized eyes that are expecting something you don't know.

So you did what you had to do, you ran.  
You climb back up, jumping on the large stained glass that opens up Eda's chamber and hide yourself inside.

There's a human in the house, you can practically feel her step in, and in the nest you stayed -like you always do when afraid.

You waited until they left, when the house was quiet, to call for Hooty.

" _Heeey_ best friend, you wanna catch fleas with me again?"

You shake your head, letting out a breath you've been holding. "Where did they go, Eda and King?"

"Oh! They left with that _human_ to the Conformatorium, hoot. I heard them talking about taking back King's crown of power. _Though,_ Eda said not to tell you that." He blinks, very much aware that he did what he was told not to.

"What, why?"

Some of your feathers fall as it shuffles because of your movement. You feel so unsettled, feeling paranoia becoming too much as seconds tick by.

"Eh, I don't know, hoot. They never let me in on the fun."

"Okay…" Your grimace made the demon look at you weirdly, he was puzzled -head slowly rotating -because of such foreign expression on your face.

You rub your shoulder, your other hand dangling by your side with the chains clicking in each soft sway.

The taste of regret in your mouth is metallic, or perhaps it's blood from biting onto your tongue too much.

Either way, it prompted you to get out of the Owl House.

When Hooty asks where you're going, you tell him you're merely visiting Bonesborough, knowing well that the demon is the least creature to be trusted to keep a secret.

"Okay! Bye, hoot! Leave me all alone, I can handle it. Hoot _hoot_." He was clearly upset that you're leaving, dictating from the sniffing sounds he's making. "Hoot…"

So you can only promise him a bundle of food that you'd find just for him to keep Hooty from overreacting.

After he calmed down, you left.

There's something freeing when you run. You've always been so used in flying with the air that the change of perspective baffled you at first.

But now, you learn to appreciate it.

You walked, directed towards the town, but changed course soon when you remember that you had to keep a low profile in there and won't be able to calm down with such a dangerous environment.

The guards of Warden Wraith had deemed you an associate of the wanted Owl Lady, thus concluded that you must be a criminal too.

You are, but you've broken no law the Boiling Isle have.

And you run, when your heart wouldn't rest because of your overthinking mind.

The Knee is a very cold place, arctic really, and your bare feet suffered most because of its direct contact with the snow, but you didn't let it stop you.

You ventured and hiked up to the highest peak of the fallen Titan's knee, letting your partner cover you and preserve heat.

Up there, you train your wings.

You feel like you were reverted back to being a youngling that didn't know how to coexist with her wings. Despite how much you try, you can only manage to get them to flap a few times before being electrocuted - _literary_.

They glow with golden light, and you hiss to feel it burn your skin once again, reminding you of the punishment given to you by your own flock.

The chains aren't just a mere material made of the strongest silver that will forever burn what they grip, it was also magically forged to "chain" you to the earth you had attachment to.

You were no special one that was chosen for greatness like your brothers, you're not even a favourite, and that was okay. It always had been. As long as you have your wings, you were convinced that with it, you were set for life.  
  
It's all that mattered.

And they knew that, all of them did. So they hit you where it would hurt.

They might as well have cut your wings off at this point, but that would've been too easy.

Dying would have been easier…

* * *

You don't know what compelled you to do it, but you can guess that it was the overwhelming pressure prodding in your mind that pushed you off the edge.

You sober up from that daze the moment you heard a familiar tone yell, "Got'cha!"

Her magic is no longer a foreign touch to you. It's a presence that became a comfortable bubble, and you liked it. Very much so that you'd wait for the witch to return back home every night and join you in the nest to be able to sleep.

And with her magic, she lowers you back down with scrutinizing eyes.

In defeat, you let yourself fall above the snow on your stomach, using all means to avoid the woman's eyes.

"What is it with you and jumping at every edge you see?" She says this jokingly, and you were too busy with your shame to take note of her worried tone.

Eda sighs, sitting right next to you as she conjured a ball of fire. Patiently, she stayed by your side and talked about what happened.

"Luz wants to stay." She informed you then.

She heard you talk, but it was mostly muffled by the snow you're face-plant on.

"The human, her name is Luz. And she wants to be a witch."

Eda pokes you by your exposed ribs when you didn't make a sound to indicate an answer.

Eda sighs as you continue to be unresponsive. "Look, I know you're not really a fan of humans, but are you really going to blame someone who had no part of what happened to you?"

That got an answer out of you.

"No, not all humans are the same." Eda pokes the side of your head a little harder, finally getting you to look at her, even if it's with a frown of some sort. Rolling her eyes at your reaction, she added "It's like you're saying that every witch here in the Boiling Isle is all the same! And _I am nothing_ like my sister and her good for nothing Emperor, I'm telling you."

You roll over, facing the night sky that never seemed to lack stars. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just being stupid."

"Hey," an expression she never directed to you before is now looking down on you, "...you're clearly upset, and not being okay with this isn't you just being stupid and whiny."

You sit up, holding your knees closer to your chest. "But it does make me a horrible person."

"Not horrible, just making a mistake." Eda countered, flicking your forehead before you got too lost in your head. "You're holding a grudge on the wrong person, Crow."

You rub the middle of your temple, where Eda had hit you, and pursed your lips together as she snicker.

Crow has been the name she's calling you. You can just guess it's because of your darkening feathers and your shared fascination with shining objects but other than that, you have no idea why she picked that name.

"What use am I to you?"

She looks at you, reading the intent gleaming on your eyes.

...You're serious.

Eda paused, caught off guard. 

"Nothing." Her answer was with hesitation, grimacing as you look down. It made her sigh and for the first time, she held your hand.

It shocks you, dictating from the way you've tensed up, but Eda eased you back down to the point where you finally glanced back up to her.

"I'm not your Keeper, Crow." You flinched for some reason Eda cannot tell, but she ignored it for once to continue. "I'm not going to stop you if you decided to leave now."

And she watched your face fall with indescribable feeling bottling in her chest, and it makes her want to tag, the way her stomach flutters -irritating her almost, because why? 

Why does she feel this every time you're near? When she sees you on the kitchen counter, laughing at the expense of King's childish scheme and thirst for power, as she got home. Or when she watches you somehow get along with Hooty, and when you'd curl up beside Eda when you sleep.

She doesn't know if she should hate it or not.

You just make everything less… lonely.

And maybe this is the wrong thing to do -the wrong things to say -but she has known since the start that you've always had your heart somewhere else. 

Maybe it's time to just let you go.

With bated breath, Eda waits. She waits and looks at the stars, hears the air and feels the magic of the island. She focused on them so she wouldn't notice you leaving, when you're walking away.

So she didn't expect you to wrap your arms around her from behind and your breath to hit the skin below her chin.

"Let's go home."

Eda's heart is running a mile, but she keeps it to herself as she grin widely at you.

"Come on." She turns around and pulls you closer, smiling at the way your rosy cheeks made you seem vibrant before the witch, with her Palisman behind her. 

And Eda drew the way your face seemed to glow in her memories as she flew her staff. You hadn't even let go of her hand, squeezing it with excitement clear on your eyes.

Eda decides to have a little detour, just so she could see you like this a little longer.

The detour lasted for hours, and you two returned home past midnight. The house is quiet, even Hooty is asleep.

You two giggle to yourselves as you change your attire to your pyjamas, preparing to sleep. Together, you mumble and chat inside the nest until one of you falls asleep.

And you can probably guess who's the owl who stayed up just a little further just to watch over another bird.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! End of story!
> 
> Just a little EndNote, you're not actually a crow here if some of you are wondering.
> 
> I hinted somewhere in the story of what your 'kind' is.
> 
> I'm letting y'all find it yourselves for the fun of it.
> 
> And hey, do hit me up a Kuda and give a comment if you like the story or not, either is good for lil 'ol me.
> 
> Okay yeah, I might make another chapter of this if enough people is interest OwO 
> 
> okay byee ❤️


End file.
